The Alvin J. Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) at Washington University School of Medicine (WUSM) and Barnes-Jewish Hospital (BJH) was first designated as a Clinical Cancer Center in 2001, and as a Comprehensive Cancer Center in 2004. The SCC is composed of eight multidisciplinary research programs: Cancer &Developmental Biology, Tumor Immunology, Hematopoietic Development &Malignancy, Cellular Proliferation, Prevention &Control, Translational &Clinical Research, Oncologic Imaging, and the Breast Cancer Research Program. Research efforts in the programs are supported by 13 shared resources, two of which are under development: Embryonic Stem Cell Core;Tissue Procurement Core;Molecular and Genomic Analysis Core;Small Animal Cancer Imaging Core;High Speed Cell Sorter Core;Health Behavior, Communication and Outreach Core;Proteomics Core, Biomedical Informatics Core, Imaging Response Assessment Team, Biostatistics Core, Clinical Trials Core, High Throughput Screening Core (developing), and Dissemination &Implementation Core (developing). Since submission of the first Cancer Center Support Grant application in October 2000, the SCC has made significant progress. Overall cancer-related grant funding has increased nearly 100% to $152.8 million, and NCI funding has more than doubled to $55.2 million, while membership has increased only modestly to 270 research and research associate members. Interdisciplinary coordination and collaboration has been significantly enhanced through the full integration of the Genome Center (GC) in the SCC's research programs. Four key themes are used strategically to drive transdisciplinary research across the SCC -- Cancer Genomics, Developmental Therapeutics, Novel/Molecular Diagnostics, and Dissemination and Implementation. Key indicators of progress include an increase in intra- and inter-programmatic publications to 31% in 2009;and an increase in the number of integrated, multidisciplinary, programmatic grants from 8 in 2000 to 17 in 2003, to 40 in 2009. This progress is directly attributable to a productive membership that is tightly focused on cancer research, research infrastructure strategically developed to meet the needs of the members, and engaged Senior Leaders who are committed to fostering collaborative, translational research. RELEVANCE: The goals of the Siteman Cancer Center are to foster research productivity, promote interaction and collaboration, and take maximum advantage of institutional strengths and unique scientific opportunities to advance cancer diagnosis, treatment, and prevention for our patients.